


Bad Dragon

by nickyz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Kaiba Seto, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings Realization, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Top Mutou Yuugi, they don't actually fuck but they cuddle afterwards so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickyz/pseuds/nickyz
Summary: kaiba has a bewd dildo. yuugi realizes he really wants to jump kaiba's bones
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bad Dragon

__ Cleaning up Kaiba's stupid office should  _ not  _ be Yuugi's job as his simple expense manager, but here he was anyways, dusting shelves and dozens of  _ Blue-Eyes White Dragon _ figurines that no one bothered touching again after putting them on display the first time. Getting to look at the little dragons up close was nice, some of them had extremely striking detail, but wiping between their sharp nooks and crannies? Ouch! Not to mention kicking up a particularly large cloud of dust and sneezing, then having to clean  _ that.  _

__ His fingers were starting to hurt from being poked accidentally too much, and his nose was very unhappy. With a harsh sniff, he placed down the last dragon and tossed his thoroughly dirtied rag into the trash. To spare himself further discomfort, he left the displays in favor of sorting through Kaiba's many storage cabinets, containers, and shelves. Some were for files, others for unreleased merchandise ideas,  _ many  _ for cards… and Yuugi decided to start with the merchandise first. It sounded more entertaining, and would also help him decide how much of his paycheck he'd set aside for overly expensive statues later on.

__ Feeling playful, he chose one at random by closing his eyes and pointing. The container he landed on fittingly held several  _ Black Magician  _ pieces as it turns out, and he chuckled. That sixth sense training he did as a young teen must have paid off. Shuffling around the varying merch, Yuugi had to admit he found  _ many  _ of them quite cute- he was a big fan of the plush keychain, and almost considered snagging it even if it meant being shredded into by Kaiba to give it back. There was also a big, unpainted figurine that looked a bit sloppy, so it must be an in-progress prototype- Yuugi enjoyed that one, too. Kaiba might appreciate hearing that feedback...

__ Further in the back, however, something actually in a fully designed box caught his eye- but his height made it a challenge to see. He found out right away that standing on his tip-toes and trying to reach as far as he could was useless, so, utilizing the unfinished  _ Black Magician _ statue to extend his reach, he pushed the item towards him until it was on the very edge. There, he was able to nudge it with his fingertips and let its weight do the rest, falling right into his palms. Grinning, he looked down at the fruits of his labor… and then almost dropped it like hot coals when he saw  _ what  _ he was holding. 

__ " _ GHAH _ !" He sputtered, juggling the box in his hands, his eyes closed in horror. He set it back down on a lower level, and buried his flushed face in his palms. There was no way to put it nicely, no way around the horrifying truth of what he'd just found- a  _ Black Magician KaibaCorp brand sex toy.  _ From the look he got… it was, in essence, a dick somewhat resembling the magician's hat. Clever design? Sure. Absolutely  _ mortifying  _ to find by accident? Definitely! As it sunk in that this was really, truly a thing that existed, a scary idea entered Yuugi's mind.  _ If there's one for  _ Black Magician,  _ then surely he… no,  _ no _ please tell me he  _ didn't…

__ Yuugi rushed to the container that was occupied only by  _ Blue-Eyes White Dragon  _ merchandise, finished and unfinished, and it was full to the brim. He  _ did _ have to search through a few shelves on his tip-toes, even hopping now and then to get a look, before he found what he feared. Overly-sweaty hands shaking, he maneuvered the box into his grip. Lo and behold, another sex toy, designed to resemble what one  _ might _ imagine the dragon's dick to look like. It honestly looked like it would kind of hurt, but Yuugi wasn't about to find that out for himself. He wasn't a masochist, and he didn't have a death wish either.

__ He threw the box back and closed the containers he'd opened, deciding that he would  _ not  _ go near them again, no chance in hell. He'd just focus his efforts on the rest of the massive office! It would take up just as much of his work day, and that was  _ fine _ . Preferable, even.

* * *

__ _ I'm so fucking stupid,  _ Yuugi berated himself as he walked out of the KaibaCorp building with his completely nondescript crossbody bag that he always wore to carry his personal items, lovingly dubbed as his man-purse. Shoved inside instead of most of his usual belongings, however, was that stupid  _ Black Magician  _ dildo he'd found earlier in the day, removed from the box so it would fit. He hid the empty box in his work desk when the coast was clear, so  _ hopefully _ no one would find it before he went to return it to its proper place, but  _ fuck _ it was exhilerating to say the least. He just  _ technically  _ committed theft- a whole crime! That wasn't the kind of person he was at all.

__ _ The things I do to satisfy my own curiosity,  _ he lamented as he hailed down a taxi and got in, not bothering to own a car when KaibaCorp provided such high salaries. He had so much money he didn't know what to do with it- if he were a more selfish man he'd surely be broke, but he's more of a 'if it's not broke, don't fix it' kind of guy. He also honestly didn't like the idea of driving… he got distracted by his own head way too easily, this very moment being a perfect example. He was staring out the window while mindlessly feeling the shape of the phallic object in his bag, trying to judge just how big it was. He couldn't think about anything except that stupid sex toy the whole rest of the ride home to his apartment complex, and then in the elevator as well, and even walking to his god damn room.

__ Yuugi was not a particularly  _ risque _ person. Sure, he jacked off sometimes when nature called, but he had never been with anyone and didn't really plan to. Losing Atem kind of put a damper on his love life, considering he had a massive crush on his other self that was never fulfilled.  _ It's in the past,  _ he shrugged it off like he didn't cry in the shower at least once a month over it, stepped into his apartment, and then triple-locked the door. After his shitty childhood he took  _ no  _ chances, even his windows had two locks and enhanced glass so they wouldn't break easily. His friends liked to call him paranoid.

__ He set his bag down on the table and unzipped it, pulling out his…  _ haul _ . It didn't feel like a reward, it just made him flushed and embarrassed, especially when he saw just how detailed it was. Kaiba didn't skimp on anything, that's for sure. He ran his fingers along it, feeling the bump of the light purple spirals… would they feel good? Judging by the slightest twitch of his dick in his pants, it was interested to find out. Hot and bothered, he shucked off his jacket and shoes next to the door. He didn't bother with his house slippers since he'd just take them off to get into bed anyways, socks were okay.

__ Finding the lube once he got into his bedroom was one hell of a challenge, he hadn't used it in a while, not really feeling the need to. He ended up finding it kicked far underneath his bed, so the last time it was out must have been when he was rudely interrupted by Jonouchi knocking at his door for a surprise visit. The dueling was fun, yes, but the lingering sexual frustration was  _ not _ . He backed out from under his bed and sat on his knees, looking down at himself and the small bottle.

__ This situation felt so unusual to him. He didn't  _ plan  _ when to do things like this, they just  _ happened _ , but... he felt determined all the same. He stood up and climbed onto his mattress, set up his pillows so he could comfortably lean against them, and flopped down without an inch of grace. He rested his hands on his chest and closed his eyes, the lube set to the side until it was time for it to come into play. He didn't have one particular person to fantasize about, which really  _ blew _ when trying to masturbate. Thinking about Atem just made him miserable, and he'd outgrown his attraction to Anzu a long time ago, so he settled on male and female bodies from old pornos that fit his taste. 

__ Just picturing pounding someone was enough to get his neglected dick up, so he started to unbutton his shirt, very slowly, building some anticipation. His heated chest rose and fell as he let his shirt fall open, running slim fingers over his warmed, pale skin and perked nipples. His hands were always a little cold, so the pads of his fingers left goosebumps in their wake. He gave his nipples a nudge, rubbing them. He felt his erection fill out more as the friction of his thighs subconsciously rubbing together woke it up. He wet his lips hungrily, then applied a squeeze and a tug to his nipples that were becoming red. He gasped and writhed on the bed, his back bending like a crescent moon. 

__ His hands left the abused buds alone and continued their journey down his body, pausing at his jutting hips to slide his slacks down and off, but not removing his boxers just yet. He felt along his inner and outer thighs, making himself shudder at the proximity to his most sensitive area. He felt the outline of his dick and huffed in frustration as he realized his fantasy wasn't doing enough for him. He was nowhere near the level of hardness he wanted.

__ Okay.  _ What _ did he desire  _ most _ in a partner, anyways?  _ I'm more into guys at the moment,  _ he decided, attempting to create a dream person in his head that  _ wasn't  _ Atem. Height didn't really matter, but he found himself imagining them taller, with a slim body type- not someone who actively worked out, but not someone who was super unhealthy. He stuck to pale skin just to avoid a mental association with  _ him _ , and that was pretty much the end of his fantasy.

__ Hair color, eye color, none of that mattered much, so he didn't bother picturing a set face. In his imaginary scene he was, of course, the one on top. He did prefer the height difference for this part- it made him feel powerful, being so small yet dominating someone so large, telling them what to do. " _ Unf,"  _ he breathed out, hips shifting as the concept got him worked up. 

__ His dick was creating a visible tent in the fabric it was confined in as his imagination continued to buzz, so he figured it was about time to let it out into the open air. In one smooth tug, his underwear were down and off, kicked to the side somewhere by his toes. His arousal stood proudly among the black, purple, and blonde hair down in the area, and he gave it an experimental stroke. Felt good, but not overwhelming just yet. Guess he better start preparing for the main event while he still had some coherency left. Self-consciously he grabbed the lube and squirted some into his palm, rubbing it around and making sure to give his fingers a good coating. 

__ _ "Oh,"  _ he sighed gently as he eased the first finger inside of himself, his body tensing at first, then relaxing. He'd done this plenty of times, so the intrusion wasn't too horribly foreign anymore, and was easy to adjust to. His fantasy faded away as the illusion was ruined by thinking about himself taking it up the ass instead, and he couldn't comfortably continue another where he was the bottom. He's a top until the day he dies, definitely.

__ So he just remained like that for a bit, a pleasant haze of pleasure over his brain as he pumped the single digit in and out, nothing on his mind but a few flashes here and there of memories of porno magazines from his youth. He got impatient soon enough when one finger wasn't providing enough stimulation, and his erection was frustratedly pulsing on his stomach. He squirted more lube to be safe before adding the second, hyper-aware of his asshole stretching open. It provided a small burning sensation, but nothing to worry about, he just scissored the two fingers around until the burn became tolerable. A glance to his side at the sizable dildo told him he'd need to work up to at least three, which was rare for him, so he searched deeper inside.

__ _ "Ahh! _ " He cried out into his empty bedroom five seconds later, the tip of his middle finger finding the small bump inside of him. His back arched off the bed and his toes curled, and  _ man  _ why didn't he do this more often! A few hard rubs to it had his dick twitching sporadically and spurting precum, and he used the helpful distraction to insert the third finger. He hissed at the feeling, but it wasn't downright painful. It was manageable. 

__ Using his free hand, he languidly stroked his dick while stretching himself, to keep his hole relaxed and pliant. The pleasure was indescribable each time his fingers brushed his prostate, making him involuntarily jolt and strangle a moan. He didn't particularly  _ like  _ hearing himself, but he  _ loved _ hearing other people. Moaning in porn is what got him off the most, he would give anything to have a vocal partner.

__ As one does when not completely coherent, his mind wandered to dangerous places, ones related to the toy laying at his side. Kaiba made, or rather commissioned,  _ Duel Monsters _ themed dildos… but why? Did he use them himself? They looked finished, but had yet to be marketed or sold, so what other purpose  _ could _ they have? Yuugi shuddered traitorously at the thought of Kaiba fucking himself with that stupid  _ Blue-Eyes  _ toy, and he abruptly decided that he  _ needed  _ that dildo in him. Right now. No more dumb thoughts, only mind-warping pleasure.

__ He snatched it up at lightning speeds, and removed his fingers with a needy whine at the loss. He situated it below him, and wiped the remaining lube on his hand all over it. His knees trembled as he hovered over the toy, the size a bit daunting, but he'd come  _ this  _ far…

__ _ "Oohhhh, fuck me, _ " He swore as he bent his knees and the toy entered him, sparks rippling up his body and pooling in his groin. There was a sting accompanying the stretch, and he met resistance halfway down the dildo, but he expected that. Sweat was dripping down his face, so he took off his unbuttoned shirt and swiped it across his forehead. When he could no longer continue pushing down without genuine pain, he simply lifted himself back up to the slimmer section, then dropped again. The shallow thrusts helped gradually ease his hole apart to welcome in the fake dick, without tearing anything.

__ His own dick bounced heavily, precum leaking onto the bed sheets like a broken faucet. The feeling of the toy inside of him was incredible, he'd never used anything besides his fingers, and he was  _ really  _ seeing the appeal right now. With a broken, shuddering moan, he raised himself high enough to be nearly off the toy entirely, then dropped down hard.

__ He  _ screamed,  _ pleasure taking over his senses. It was so fucking good, and his dick was so hard it hurt. He panted and writhed and moaned as he moved to lay back on the pillows, grabbing the toy to fully fuck himself. It pushed deep and touched him in ways his fingers never could. Each time it brushed his prostate, he blurted out a heavy stream of precum, and it was no doubt that his release would come soon.

__ As he neared the edge and his thoughts entered pure delirium, he imagined Kaiba doing this to himself, with the matching  _ Blue-Eyes  _ dildo, sprawled out on his large, expensive bed. Was he loud? Did he like it rough and hard, or soft and sweet? Maybe he liked bottoming,  _ preferred  _ it, and wanted someone to take him. Yuugi had to hold a hand over his mouth at the thought, speeding up the thrusts and making his wrist ache. He could not  _ imagine  _ what it would be like to fuck into Kaiba, his ass already stretched plenty of times by that dumb dragon dick. To look into his dark blue eyes and watch his usually stoic face come undone at Yuugi's own hands.

__ _ I think I like Kaiba,  _ he realized, and then hit his sweet spot so hard he came on the spot, ropes of come shooting out of his untouched dick. Most landed on his poor, soaked sheets, and he dreaded having to put them in the wash later. 

Right now was not about that, though. It was enjoying the pleasant drifting feeling that accompanied his orgasm, grinning and smushing his face against the soft pillows. His cheeks were hot and he was still trying to catch his breath as he slid the toy out. He felt uncomfortably empty, so he pulled his blanket over himself. 

Minutes passed with him drifting in and out of consciousness, until the  _ soul crushing post-nut clarity  _ that follows cumming bore down on him like a bullet train. His screech of anger, mostly towards himself, was  _ probably _ the only sound his neighbors heard through the walls that evening. Hopefully.

* * *

Showing up to work the next morning and having to pretend  _ nothing  _ happened the night before was… not great. Yuugi couldn't look anyone directly in the eyes, but greeted them nonetheless. Is this what one night stands felt like? His whole being burned with shame, he bring himself to return the dildo to its rightful place, instead leaving it at home. He'd thoroughly disinfected it at least three separate times, but he  _ still  _ could not put it back with a good conscience. Just thinking of some other employee touching it after he'd used it hurt his very soul.

He shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair, an ache making itself known down below. He  _ knew  _ the dildo size was excessive, but shit, he had done everything he could to not waddle on his way in. If someone noticed the way he was trying not to move his legs too much he was certain he'd just drop dead, right then and there. At least Kaiba would have to pay for his funeral service...

He jumped like a startled cat when he heard his office's door handle jingle. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as they say! Still, Yuugi pleaded silently,  _ please don't be Kaiba, please don't be Kaiba, please-  _ "Yuugi."

_ FUCK!  _ "Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi grinned sheepishly, peeking over the top of his computer that was still on the home screen. He hadn't done anything yet, unless you counted self-loathing as 'something.' "What can I help you with?"

Kaiba said nothing, looking him up and down, like he could  _ tell _ something was off. He closed the door. "I saw you cleaned my office. Why?" 

"Nothing better to do, I guess? You go against most of my financial advice anyways," He teased, swinging one leg back and forth under the desk and summoning the wrath of his poor decisions in his ass. He grit his teeth to keep smiling. 

"That I do," Kaiba agreed, now beginning to approach him. His movements were calculated and delicate, like a swan.  _ Or maybe I'm just gay and overthinking. _ "But, I found something rather… curious." 

"Ah…? What would that be? Did I misplace something?" Yuugi feigned ignorance and leaned his head on his hand. Kaiba's eyes bore into him like shards of glass, and Yuugi wished he could disappear. 

"A  _ Black Magician  _ product was removed from there, and never returned. Do you know anything about that?"

" _ Me?  _ Stealing? You know me, Kaiba-kun, I don't steal," Yuugi hummed, succeeding in keeping his face relatively level and calm.

"Liar," Kaiba grinned.

"E...Excuse me?" Yuugi squawked indignantly. 

"You're lying to me, Yuugi," Kaiba's long coat flourished around him as he swiftly moved behind and around Yuugi to his desk drawers. Yuugi had no chance to react and protest, Kaiba moved so fast. The blood drained from his face as he watched the CEO open each drawer individually, helpless to stop him because Kaiba was his  _ boss _ . Said boss found the one containing the box and took it out triumphantly. "See?" He challenged.

"I… I don't…" Yuugi tried, and failed, to lie his way out of it. He sighed and dropped his head to the desk, groaning as loudly as he could. He buried his hands in his gelled hair, basically ruining it. "I'm sorry. I was just so curious." 

"You could have just asked," Kaiba scoffed, closing the drawer and rising to his full height. "I would have had one made for you, you don't need to steal the proof of concept."

"I'm not a brave man, Kaiba-kun," Yuugi said miserably. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. 

"If you didn't immediately return it, I assume it's been used?" He crossed his arms.

"Oh my  _ god, _ " Yuugi was two seconds away from bursting into flame. It couldn't get any worse than this. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaiba answered for him, then briskly walked back to the door, as if the matter was done and over with. Like… he didn't care at  _ all.  _ Yuugi frowned and lifted his head up. Something was going on here, and Yuugi was all too willing to explore what it was. 

"Hey, wait, Kaiba-kun…?" He dared to question, making Kaiba pause mid-stride. He was unreadable. 

" _ What,  _ Yuugi?" He snapped.

"I wanna talk to you after work today. Can I stop by your office?" Yuugi asked as sweetly as he could, tipping his head to the side. 

Kaiba huffed. "I work overtime. You'd have to wait for me to finish." 

"Oh, I don't mind." 

"...Fine," He growled, then left the room with another dramatic coat flip, shutting the door none too gently. Yuugi might as well have just signed his own death warrant, but he was feeling  _ daring  _ as of late. It had been a long time since he played a game with Kaiba.

* * *

...Waiting 4 hours for Kaiba to finish his overtime work wasn't what Yuugi was expecting, but it's fine, he was patient and oddly determined. He passed the time by playing games on his phone, which was now near death at fifteen percent. He slipped it into his pocket and leaned his head against the wall, folding his hands in his lap. 

There was no grand reveal of the CEO once he was done, just a simple door swinging open and nothing else. A strange way to invite someone in, yes, but Kaiba wasn't his biggest fan.  _ Or so he claimed _ . Yuugi was about to test out Kaiba's limits, and learn the truth. He sauntered in confidently, hands behind his back, and got his first look at Kaiba since earlier. He had his head in his palms, his hair falling out of its normal pristine straightness and shadowing his eyes even more. Yuugi sucked on his teeth. "You look beat." 

"No shit," Kaiba grated out, likely fighting against a headache. Was he mad that Yuugi actually waited? "What do you want?"

"Weelll," Yuugi stood in front of the desk, leaning down to be eye-level with the slouched Kaiba. His blue eyes were dull and tired. "Remember this morning?"

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

"I found something  _ else _ while looking around, so I just wanted to know…" Yuugi paused, making Kaiba raise a brow at him in interest.  _ Playing right into my hands, Kaiba. _ "Do you…  _ have _ one of those  _ Blue-Eyes  _ toys?" 

Kaiba stared at him. "Why are you asking me this."

"Because  _ I  _ think you do," he got closer, so Kaiba could  _ really  _ feel his presence. Maybe even his breath. "And I'd like a demonstration. I  _ am _ curious, after all, but I don't want to steal another one." 

"I can order you one," Kaiba ground out, his voice rough. Yuugi shook his head.

"As your expense manager, I'm telling you it'd be a waste. You already have a second one- you can just  _ show _ me," He hummed. 

Kaiba was silent, staring at Yuugi with an emotion the shorter couldn't get a good read on. Did he misinterpret the signs? Was Kaiba  _ not  _ trying to mess with him with the display in his office before? 

"Kaiba-kun…?" Yuugi asked, hesitant.

Kaiba's chair squeaked painfully as he shoved himself out of it, rose to his feet, and stomped out of the room. All at once, Yuugi deflated, his confidence floating away.  _ I'm an idiot,  _ he gritted his teeth, then smacked himself in the head.  _ He's probably gonna fire me now and never speak to me again! _

Footsteps. A light of hope in Yuugi's fragile heart, he gazed at the doorway. "Are you  _ coming _ or  _ not? _ " Kaiba demanded from where he was standing, arms crossed and eyes averted. He looked…  _ shy _ . Yuugi felt like a child on christmas day, and crossed the office floor in seconds. Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Y-Yeah! I am."

"Good. Follow me," Kaiba spun around, and it was then Yuugi noticed he'd left his white jacket slung over the back of his chair. He was just in his black turtleneck and slacks now, his  _ Duel Monsters _ locket adorning his chest. Honestly? Yuugi couldn't wait to see what was underneath it, if Kaiba would be gracious enough to show him. It would fuel his future fantasies for  _ years _ . "This way," Kaiba turned to the left, and Yuugi obeyed. 

It wasn't a far walk from his office to his bedroom, a little nameplate on the door reading  _ Seto  _ with a decorative  _ Blue-Eyes White Dragon. How cute,  _ Yuugi chuckled, but Kaiba was all business. He unlocked the door and went inside, expecting Yuugi to follow. He did, nerves making his hands start to tremble- the room was pristine, decorated head-to-toe with  _ Blue-Eyes White Dragon  _ memorabilia. It was so predictably  _ Kaiba,  _ it made him seem more like a person.

"Sit on the couch, do not move from there. Understood?"

"Ah… okay," Yuugi nodded, taking his seat on the hardly used leather cushions. It had… a decent view of Kaiba's large bed, and Yuugi shivered- Kaiba put him here on  _ purpose _ . 

The CEO went right for his closet, his movements mechanical and familiar, like he'd repeated this motion countless times. When he closed the closet door that was obscuring his hands, Yuugi got a nice view of a well-loved bottle of lube with a tiny white dragon printed on it.  _ KaibaCorp brand lube, too?!  _ In Kaiba's other hand he held the  _ Blue-Eyes  _ dildo itself, and it was larger than the  _ Black Magician  _ one. Already Yuugi felt his dick showing some interest, coming to life in his tight slacks. This was… really happening.

"Watch closely, Yuugi," Kaiba said as he sat back on the bed, wasting no time in removing his pants and neatly draping them off the side. His long-sleeved turtleneck, however, stayed on, only riding up a bit of his torso. Looks like he wasn't going to bother with any foreplay or teasing, which made Yuugi a bit sad. He liked buildup. 

Kaiba squirted out some lube, but instead of covering his fingers, he smeared it all over the toy. Yuugi's mouth dropped open slightly, his fingers twitching on his thighs. 

"You're… not going to prepare yourself?"

"I do this often enough to not require it," he said like it wasn't the hottest fucking thought Yuugi had ever had planted in his head. How recently did he do this? Was he fucking himself last night, just like Yuugi? Did they do it simultaneously and have  _ no  _ idea?  _ Did he think about me, too?  _ He moaned quietly and palmed himself, his dick straining against his pants becoming unbearable as his mind raced. Kaiba bit his lip at the sight, but said nothing. Instead, he lined the dildo up with his entrance, and pushed. 

"Kaiba…" Yuugi groaned in awe as Kaiba met little resistance, easing the toy in just as Yuugi had, with little pumps that turned into deeper thrusts in no time at all. Kaiba's face was dusted with pink, and his dick was standing at attention, flopped onto his stomach. It was the sexiest thing Yuugi had ever seen. "Oh, fuck." 

"Do not…  _ talk, _ " Kaiba's tone bordered on a whine, and he tossed his head back against the pillows, his wrist snapping back and forth to set a brutal pace. He was breathing rapidly, and his spread legs were shaking, and it was everything Yuugi could've dreamed of. How was Kaiba  _ so _ worked up already, especially after skipping foreplay? 

Horniness was taking over Yuugi like a fast-acting poison, so he stopped questioning things. With no regard for the other man in the room currently fucking himself like his life depended on it, he unbuttoned his slacks and pushed down his boxers, just enough to free his dick. It was an angry, frustrated red, and the first stroke felt like heaven. He moaned against the back of his other hand, but it was still audible. Kaiba lifted his head to look.

"Are you  _ touching  _ yourself?" He panted, sounding offended, but his movements  _ sped up. _ Yuugi nodded helplessly, little slapping noises filling the room both from Kaiba's ass and Yuugi's furious masturbating. He hadn't whacked it this intensely since he was a hormone-laden teenager, what effect did Kaiba  _ have  _ on him?

"I can't…  _ oh,  _ I can't help it…" He whined, heat pooling in his gut. Precum dripped down his fingers and onto his office clothes. "Kaiba, you're so-  _ fucking  _ hot, you know that?" He rambled, because he was the annoying talkative type during sex. He grinned lopsidedly when Kaiba gasped at his curse, slamming the dildo in particularly harshly. Yuugi swept his gaze down Kaiba's trembling form, wetting his lips. "Oh? Do you like it when I  _ swear _ ? Or is it just because I'm complimenting you?" 

Kaiba stubbornly didn't answer, so Yuugi got up from the couch, breaking the rule Kaiba had set for him. He paused halfway to the bed, giving the other a chance to stop him. Kaiba eyed him… but didn't tell him to go back. _So that's the game you're playing._ Well, Yuugi was going to _win it._

"You're so good, fucking yourself like this, just because I asked you to…" Yuugi cooed, finding the edge of the bed and placing a hand on it. A question, a desire for permission to move closer. To seal the deal. Go past the point of no return. Kaiba nodded, or at least performed a motion that Yuugi interpreted as one, so… "I can't believe it, honestly," He kept speaking as he got on the bed, his knees sinking into the expensive plush mattress. Seeing Kaiba so disheveled up close was even  _ better,  _ and he let out a desperate moan, his dick leaking heavily. "God, Kaiba, can… can I touch you? Please?" He begged.

"Seto,"  _ Seto _ got out between heavy breaths, "Call me Seto." 

"Okay,  _ Seto, _ " Yuugi crawled forwards until he was hovering over the other man, hands placed on either side of his partially covered torso. Being above him for once was  _ intoxicating. _ "Can I touch you?" Yuugi asked, and Seto nodded once more. Feeling like he was in some kind of alternate dimension, he reached down to where Seto's hand was still working the dildo. He stilled it with his own, making Seto whine in desperation. "Don't worry, I've got you," Yuugi soothed, moving Seto's hand away to grip the toy himself. He moved it at a kinder pace, to give the abused hole some refractory time. 

" _ Ah, _ " Seto let out an actual  _ noise.  _ So far it had just been labored breathing and stifled, short moans... it did  _ wonders _ for Yuugi's libido.

"Be loud for me, please, I love it loud," Yuugi semi-ordered, pumping the dildo in time with his own dick, his eyes closing from the overwhelming sensation. He had to force them open to be able to watch Seto fall apart. "Oh,  _ Seto. _ " 

" _ Yuugi _ ," Seto moaned, his hands fisting in the sheets. His dick still lay untouched and weeping on his stomach, and Yuugi figured it was about time to change that. Forgetting his own need, he gripped Seto's, giving it a few tugs. Seto squirmed beneath him, letting out short and quick  _ ah's.  _ Yuugi licked his extremely dry lips. 

"You're so good, Seto," Yuugi praised him, lowering so they could be chest-to-chest, Seto's long legs framing his small body. Both of their hearts were pounding. "I love seeing you like this, I bet I'm the first one, right?" One of his hands explored the skin beneath Seto's shirt. "You're the first for me, too," Yuugi admitted. He was glad his talking wasn't annoying, if anything it seemed to excite the other man more. He got a nod in response to his question, and a wave of possessiveness washed over him. He laid his head on Seto's chest, right below his neck. "I'm glad, I'm  _ so _ glad," he groaned, rubbing his dick on the warm skin of Kaiba's abdomen to coax out his release. "You're mine now, and I'm yours." 

Seto let out another rare moan, this one long and shaky. Yuugi felt like he was going crazy, and he removed the hand pumping the dildo so he could push Seto's bangs out of his eyes. 

" _ Fuck, _ " Yuugi swore again, and felt Seto's dick twitch in his hand. Seto's blue eyes were half lidded with blown pupils, and his eyebrows were relaxed and soft, a stark contrast to the constant furrow one would expect. "You're beautiful," Yuugi said in a rush, desperately humping Seto's thigh. "I couldn't imagine something this sexy if I  _ tried _ ." 

_ "Yuugi… _ " Seto full-on  _ whined  _ his name, and that was it, deliver his final will and testament to his family because Yuugi Mutou was  _ dead. _ His orgasm was intense and unending, his vision going white as he cried out. Beneath him, Seto tensed up too, and Yuugi got the great pleasure of hearing his low, guttural moan. So  _ that's  _ what Seto sounded like when coming. Good to know.

With care, Yuugi eased the dildo out of Seto's ass and set it towards the foot of the bed, flopping down at his side. Seto looked well and truly out of it.

" _ Amazing  _ demonstration," Yuugi ran his tongue over his lips, and Seto scoffed, though it held no ire. "Maybe I'll show you how the  _ Black Magician  _ one performs sometime."

"I'd rather you just shove your real dick in me  _ 'sometime' _ ," Seto snarked back without a hint of shame. Yuugi was… at a loss, blinking owlishly.

"You're very… forward?" Yuugi laughed, wiping some sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. 

"Unlike you, I know what I want."

"Oohh, a  _ needy _ bottom. I like it." Seto grumbled something at the usage of the word  _ bottom, _ but he didn't correct Yuugi, who would be jumping for joy right now if he didn't just have the best nut of his life. "So cute."

"Shut up and hold me," Seto ordered, and it was so ridiculous Yuugi couldn't help but giggle. Nonetheless, he assumed the position of big spoon, trying his hardest to wrap his tiny body around Seto's gigantic one. It looked silly. 

"This feels dumb."

"No, it feels  _ nice. _ Now be quiet, I'm tired." Yuugi allowed him that much, not saying another word, feeling Seto drift to sleep in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a fucking joke about kaiba probably having a bewd sex toy and buying out bad dragon because of the company's name.  
> i'm tired of looking at this so i'm just posting it


End file.
